


The Big Mutant School (yelp)

by youngmutants



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: (my asexual ass is a huge fan of platonic hugs and kisses so you will get those a lot soon), Gen, Platonic Romance, Reader-Insert, a little bit of anxiety, best friends with everyone, im sorry, not much, okay maybe a bit more anxiety than expected, with everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngmutants/pseuds/youngmutants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, a classic story: you are the new student at the Xavier Institute and you just roll with it. (It's fucking crazy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 2 MINUTES

A huge building towers high above your head. You still can't quite believe you are going to live here. How can you ever feel home in such a huge palace? We'll see. There's no turning back now. You can't buy a plane ticket back, you don't have any money. Luckily, the professor had been nice enough to buy you the one-way ticket to New York, but you wouldn't be able to buy one back yourself. No turning back.  
You knock. Take a deep breath. Close your eyes. Chill, you say to yourself. You open your eyes again when you hear the door move.  
It was opened by a girl, certainly younger than you, with brown curly hair, bright eyes, wearing an oversized sweater. Next to her you see the professor you met a month or so ago, when he suddenly stood on your families porch step. //"Good evening. I am professor Charles Xavier and I run a school for gifted youngsters such as yourself. I know about your mutant gift and I would like to offer you a place at my institute."//

'Welcome, Miss (F/N).'  
'Er-hi.' You immediately regret this after you say it. A casual hi to the actual founder of the Big Mutant School? You correct yourself: 'Er, good morning, sir.'  
Professor Xavier wheels back to let you in and the girl closes the door behind you.  
'It is nice to see you arrived safely', the professor smiles.  
'Thank you, sir', you answer politely.  
'You can just call me professor if you want, sir sounds so formal, don't you think?'  
It's equally formal, you think, but okay.  
‘Sure, professor’, you mumble while you look around you.   
You are standing in a huge hallway. It’s very beautiful and it kind of makes you feel like you’re in a queen’s castle or something. 

When you turn your head back down, you see the bright eyed girl smiling at you. When you shyly smile back, she grabs your hand and starts shaking it eagerly.  
‘Hi! My name is Kitty Pryde and I used to be the new student around here, but now you are the newbie and I am elected to show you around and I’m so excited!’ she practically yelled in your face.  
‘Okay, nice to meet you, I’m (F/N) (L/N)’, you manage to say. You’re pretty surprised. You didn’t expect to be welcomed so nicely and you’re feeling like this won’t be as bad as you first thought. You make a mental note saying you should befriend Kitty Pryde.

 

The mansion turns out be as huge as it looks like from the outside. The halls are beautiful, filled with old fashioned furniture and simple paintings. Your new room looks like a queen’s suite. The bed is huge. The only thing that bothers you is the fact that you haven’t seen other people yet, besides Kitty.  
There is a cosy living room with huge sofas filled with plushy cushions. A long dining table. A huge flatsceen television.

‘Now let’s go outside!’ Kitty announces, ‘that's where the others are, probably.”  
Suddenly all your anxiety returns and you freeze.  
‘Don’t worry – they’ll love you as much as I do, I’m sure!’ Kitty smiles. You shyly nod with an anxious smile on your face. You silently wonder whether Kitty is always this nice and positive, or whether she’s just pretending to make you feel comfortable.

The school seems to be provided with a pool and basketball court. A group of approximately 7 persons turn their heads toward you when you and Kitty come closer. Shit shit shit shit too many people shit shit shit. That's all you can think right now. You're panicking. Kitty seems to notice this and grabs your hand. A subtle squeeze. You take a huge breath.  
"Ah the new student!" The first one to walk up to you is a man with wavy brown hair and shiny red glasses. "My name is Scott Summers! Welcome uh-"  
Oh no I have to talk shit shit...  
"(F/N)!" you blurt out, maybe a bit too loud. Damn, I'm terrible.  
"... I'm (F/N) (L/N). Uh, nice to meet you."  
Kitty lets go of your hand to pat you on the back.  
"You're so awkward! It's pretty cute'" she smiles. You feel your cheeks warming up slightly.  
"Ja, it's true! Pretty bezaubernd !"  
A blue man is suddenly standing in front of you, grinning like an idiot. He looks crazy; blue fuzz, pointy ears, yellow-ish eyes... And was that German? You feel like he should scrare you at least a tiny bit, but his smile is too adorable to even consider it. Your cheeks warm up even more. You feel like you're turning into lava.

"Scaring the new kid again, Elf?"  
A broad man with a hairy face slaps the blue one's shoulder. If he was scary, than this one would be a triple nightmare. His voice is a growl and his eyes could kill. Until he starts smiling. "The name's Logan and if this little worm ever tries to scare you again, just call me, kid." Then, he winks and leaves the scene, pulling out a cigarette from who knows where.  
"l wasn't trying to scare you, if you're wondering," the blue elf mumbles. When you turn to look at him, he smiles and adds: "I'm Kurt Wagner by the way! People dare to call me Nightcrawler sometimes, but you can just stick with Kurt."  
Nightcrawler? What the hell??

Then you notice all the other people standing around you. Since Logan left the scene, they had all decided to come closer. They all started to introduce themselves. The gorgeous white-haired lady called Storm; the other blue fuzz ball dr. McCoy (not as cute as Kurt, though very sweet and not scary either); a woman calling herself Rogue with a heavy southern accent; a giant Russian boy who was amazingly shy and let Kitty finish all his sentences. 

This is definitely not what you had expected at all. Actual nice people? People you already started to feel comfortable around? This might become -for the first time ever- a good chapter in your life.


	2. 6 MONTHS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time for the introduction of your powers since i kinda forgot that!!

6 MONTHS

"Damn. You look flawless. I'm jealous."  
"Rogue PLEASE, do you even own a MIRROR?"

You're standing in front of your teammates, your friends. In your very own _superhero outfit. _You don't know how Professor Xavier gets to these perfectly sized spandex armor-ish suits with X-Men logo's all over, but you don't care. Because you _do _look flawless.____

_______"It really suits you!" Kitty's eyes shine with pride, "Now you are an official X-Man too!"_  
"Yeah," you mumble and maybe your eyes go a little watery.  
BAMF. Suddenly Kurt is standing next to you, putting an arm around your shoulders.  
"Don't get all emotional now, Liebchen, or we'll all cry!" he laughs. He pulls you into a hug and then whispers "well done" in a more serious tone. You feel his lips quickly touching your cheeck. 

____"Hey! I want a hug too now!" Kitty joins in and casually pulls Peter with her. Kurt calls after Storm and soon almost all the X-Men are in a mess of a group hug.  
"Thanks everyone," you manage to squeeze out._ _ _ _

____"Now, maybe we should test it out then, eh?" Logan laughs and you nod.  
"Yeah,let's go."_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____After about an hour of taking down holographic sentinels in the danger room, Scott calls for a time out. Everyone stops doing whatever they were doing and gets together. You're very comfortable in your new suit and you feel awesome as heck, but you're also wheezing from the intense training you were just participating in._ _ _ _

____"Guys, you're doing great today. Maybe we should just leave the Danger Room for today and do something fun."_ _ _ _

____Kurt chuckles and you smile.  
"Is this really happening right now? Scott Summers offers to do something _fun? _"___ _ _ _

______He turns his head toward you and you give him an innocent smile. He opens his mouth to throw something back, closes it again, and then says "Whatever, is it a good idea or not?"_ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Absolutely, yeah!" Kitty's eyes glisten. "We could go to the beach! We can swim and sun bathe and -"_  
"I'm sorry but I don't suppose that is a very good idea..." Hank politely interrupts her. What about (Y/N) -"  
"I will be able to handle myself, no need to worry, Beast... I got it under control," you reply quickly. _I hope _, you think. You don't want to be a burden to anyone. You'll be fine right?  
"Well, if you say so..." Hank looks at you with a smile that expresses only a little bit of worry.  
"I've been training so much, I can handle it for sure." _Hopefully. _____

__________"We can't just go out in a public beach!" Scott jumps in too,  
"I mean, a bunch of mutants out in the open? What if we get attacked? People can't see us..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________"I can fix that."_  
Suddenly, the professor's voice echoes through the Room. Everyone looks up at once and sees him in the control room, smiling.  
"I know an island somewhere, we can go there unseen."  
"Cool! It'll be fun!" Kitty makes a little excited jump.  
"It'll be safe right?" Peter asks carefully.  
"I can assure you it'll be safe, Piotr."  
Peter smiles and so do you, so does the rest of the X-Men. A trip to the beach, what could possibly go wrong? 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The Blackbird is pretty comfy. The chairs are soft and there is a silent buzzing that makes you feel woozy. You're thinking of taking a nap when a voice speaks in the back of your head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"There is going to be a lot of water."  
"I figured, professor, since we are going to a beach," you _think _.  
"You know what I mean. Are you _sure _you can handle it?"_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________You think about all the training you had these past 6 months you've been with the X-Men. You could control your powers well enough, though you've never been close to as much water as a beach before. You should be able to just have fun, right? You could control large amounts of water before..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"It's the ocean, remember, not our pool."  
"I know, and the ocean has some kind of own will and spirit, I know. I can handle it."  
"Just be careful."  
"I will, professor."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________After flyling for not even an hour, the Blackbird lands on a silver shore. There are a few palm trees and some rocks, but the place is deserted. You see a beautiful, greenish blue ocean._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Where the heck are we?" Logan asks, already bare chested.  
"Shhh, keep it a secret professor, it's way cooler like that!" Kitty quickly says, glooming with excitement. She grabs your hand and runs toward the nearest palm tree._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Put on some sunscreen!" Scott yells.  
"Yes, dad!" Kitty yells back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Kurt bamfs to your palm tree when you are done changing and Storm arrives with the sunscreen. Kitty complains when you do her back, mumbling about "stinky, sticky goo" and you tickle her sides in response._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________You are the first to be fully covered in sunscreen and you tell the others you'll go ahead to get used to the water. Everyone nods silently and Kurt gently touches your shoulder as to say good luck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The water is cold and calm, though you feel it stirring at your toes. The tips of your fingers are feeling restless in a way, tingling like they want to swim off and explore every bit of sea green water. You breathe out and stretch both of your arms, trying not to shiver too much. As you lift them, you create a small wave. You didn't realize you had closed your eyes. When you open them, the wave engulfs you and should drench you, but you stay dry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________It feels chilly on your skin but your body warms up and you smile. Tiny waves crash to your feet. Water reaches your ankles and tickles your toes. You smile and wriggle your fingers. At this motion, the water starts to bubble a little bit. "Hello," you whisper._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The sea doesn't answer. That's a good thing, you think. You start to concentrate and lift your hands. Figures rise up from the deeper water in front of you. You create water sculptures; dolphins jumping around and girls ice skating on the surface, a mermaid waving at you and a couple of horses running._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Damn."  
You turn around and see your fellow X-Men, your friends, stare at your sea friends open-mouthed. You drop your hands immediatly -causing the creatures to dissapear - and start to blush.  
"Wow! That was so beautiful!" Kitty breathes and she grabs you by your shoulders, "Holy shit."  
Your cheecks warm up even more. "I don't know what to say," Rogue jumps in, "oh wait I do: damn."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________You shyly smile. Then you have an idea.  
"Aw guys, stop smiling!" you fakely squeal, as you cup your own face with your hands. "Stop it! Lemme just", you raise your arms and laugh, "wipe that smile of your faces!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Six tiny bursts of water hit each of your friends in the face, except for Kurt who managed to teleport away and is now sitting on your shoulders.  
"You punk!" he giggles and you laugh even harder, having trouble maintaining your balance. He teleports away again, taking you with him. A millisecond later, you find yourself a few meter above the ocean, falling into the water.  
"Kurt godda-" is all you manage to splutter before you hit the water and go under._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Hey no fair!" Kitty yells, still standing in the sand. You laugh and wave.  
"Oh you want some too, Kätze?" Kurt smirks.  
He teleports away again only to re-appear with Kitty, dropping her from even higher than he had dropped you. If you didn't have these aquakinetic powers, you'd be getting Kitty's splash in your face, but luckily you could deflect it with a wave of your hand. No salty water in your eyes, thanks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Eventually, almost everyone gets in the water as well. Only the professor and Hank stay out of the water, settling themselves on the sand; enjoying the sun and talking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________You swim around and spash and play like children. You create waves and whirlpools to tease your friends.  
"Hey calm down, Katara!" Kitty laughs as another wave sweeps her off her feet, "it's not because you _can _waterbend, that you _have _to!"  
"Of course I do."_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________You suddenly get an idea.  
"Hey guys, want to go surfing?"  
"What? We didn't bring any surfboards did we?" Scott answers bewildered.  
"Didn't need to," you smirk, "hold on tight, guys."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________You concentrate really hard, squinting your eyes shut and humming silently. The water begins to bubble and move, until suddenly everyone is standing _on top of _a wave. You lift your arms and the waves start to move, creating the feeling of surfing.  
"Holy crap!" Kitty shrieks as falls off her wave.  
"I told you to hold on tight, Kitty" you mumble.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________You lift her back up her wave and continue to move the water under your friends' feet. You hear them laugh, having fun. One of them falls off their wave too, you do not see who because you still have your eyes closed in concentration, but you can _feel _it.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Just as you lose consciousness, you hear the professor's voice in your mind: "Be careful with all that experimenting. You might be overdoing yourself."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this is okay bc i posted it at 1am and i am sick as hell


	3. 6 MONTHS AND 25 DAYS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welcome to angstville

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long!!!!

6 MONTHS AND 25 DAYS

You feel a bit strange.

What had happened? Where are you? Why do I feel so weird? You can't open your eyes. You try to move.

"Oh hey! Hey! Don't- don't move! Whoa-"

You hear a vague _thunk_ as if someone hits the floor. A soft alarm goes off (is it soft? Or are your ears just not working right?)

A gentle, warm voice flows through your desoriented thoughts, sounds through the fog in your brain.  
"We're glad you're up. How are you feeling?"

It's not the professor's voice. You start to panic. Though your body can't move much, you feel your muscles getting tense. You start sweating... is it sweat? Your body feels like it is made out of... water. This can't be sweat. You panic even more. A machine next to you, a heart monitor perhaps, starts beeping rapidly as if our heart is bound to beat out of your chest, but you feel no such thing. You feel like you're dripping away slowly, it feels soothing in a way, and it terrifies you.

"Please keep calm. I'm not- I'm here to help. Please."  
You still don't recognize the voice, but you don't trust it even though it's soft and comforting and worried.  
Suddenly another voice slithers inside your mind too.

"Trust her, (F/N). Jean is here to help."  
That was the professors voice. You manage to let out a deep breath you didn't even realize you were holding, but you can't seem to shake of this liquid feeling.

Someone grabs your hand, but it feels strange and you make a soft sound of discomfort. The person immediately lets go and whispers "sorry".

That's Kitty. You recognize her voice at the first vowel.

"It - sss... okay," you manage.

"Don't try to talk. Try to focus. I'm sorry, (F/N), but you'll have to try not to panic. Breathe with me."

And you breathe while Jean counts. Breathe in for five seconds, hold it for seven, exhale for eight. Five, seven, eight, five, seven, eight. Kitty touches your left hand again, and Jean is holding your right.

After a while, you don't know how long, Jean stops counting. You keep on breathing and slowly gather yourself.

"Well done. Try to open your eyes now."

That's an easy task. You open them at once and its pretty dark. One lamp soflty lights the room. It doesn't hurt your eyes. 

You see Kitty who doesn't smile for once, slowly pulling her hand away to give you some space. On your right, you see the other girl. She touches your cheek and smiles, though with worried eyes. She has red hair. If you look at it closely, it has all kinds of orange and gold shades woven into it, as if her hair is made out of some precious kind of silk. Jean is pretty gorgeous.

You look at Kitty.   
"What's up?" you whisper, and she smiles, only briefly.

"How are you feeling?" Jean asks softly, not in your head this time.

"Strange. Tired. Glad I'm awake," you answer, still whispering.

"Try focussing on sitting up, if you wouldn't mind."

You sit up, without problem. You smile at Kitty. She looks terrified. You raise an eyebrow.

You turn to Jean and she still has that reassuring yet worried smile on her face.  
"Focus on your legs," she says.

"My legs?"  
As you direct your gaze downward, you stop breathing. You're sitting in a puddle of water. No wait, you are a puddle of water. Your legs are... a puddle of water. 

You reach down and touch the water. Your hands are blue-ish and transparent, as if they are made out of... water. _Water. Water. Its everywhere._

"Try to stay calm, (F/N). Try to focus," Jean speaks in your brain. She tries to clear the panicky fog, she tries to reach you. It's Kitty however, who manages to make you focus.

"Calm down, you can do it. Focus. I'm here."  
Her hand grabs your shoulder. You close your eyes.

\- Where are my legs? Where are my legs? Come back come back come back. Please come back, please. -

You focus. You try to remember what it's like to have legs, you try to wiggle your toes and bend your knees. 

\- I don't remember what it feels like. Come back come back come back come back come back -

Suddenly, a memory pops up.

_// It feels chilly on your skin but your body warms up and you smile. Tiny waves crash to your feet. Water reaches your ankles and tickles your toes. You smile and wriggle your fingers. At this motion, the water starts to bubble a little bit. "Hello," you whisper._  
You're back at the beach, talking to the water. The tingling sensation awakens your powers. Your toes wiggle, your knees bend.

As you open your eyes, they are back. They look like they are made out of water, like the sea sculptures you made that day, but they are _back_.

You can move them, though only slowly. They feel normal, maybe lighter. Its a nice feeling that frightens you.

"Well done."

You look at Jean and she smiles. 

"Thanks Jean. Eh- who are you, by the way?"

She laughs.  
"That's a long story."

You shrug and poke Kitty.  
"What?"

"Did you fall off your chair when I woke up?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was okaaaay


	4. 6 MONTHS AND 26 DAYS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one is short im sorry

"Okay so basically - you were dead and now you are alive again because you are some kind of phoenix person."

"Not exactly but... yes."

You had a good night sleep and even though your limbs are still watery transparent, you feel like nothing much happened. The moment Jean Grey walked into your room, you questioned her.

"Alright, cool. And you're also really smart and telekinetic AND telepathic? And also really pretty? That's unfair you know."

Jean laughs harmoniously and so proves your point even further: this is a flawless human being.

"That's so nice of you," Jean says and you blush. Jean laughs again and your cheeks get even warmer, but you laugh too.

"You're not laughing with me, are you?"

You jump up immediately when you hear his voice.

"Kurt!"

He slowly walks toward you and smiles a genuine smile, with only a little bit of worry behind it.

"I'm so glad you're up. I wanted to visit you yesterday but Kitty took my place and Jean wouldn't let me."

He sticks out his tongue to Jean, she sticks hers out too.  
Kurt grabs a seat and looks at you. Not at your legs or hands, but directly at you.

"I'm fine, Kurt, no worries", you say. He nods but keeps looking you in the eye. Then he smiles.  
You smile back at him.  
A single tear escapes the corner of his left eye.

"I'm so glad you didn't die", he whispers.

You break eye contact and hug him. You kiss him on his forehead and hold him tight as he cries. As you go through his hair, it gets a bit wet from your watery transparent hands. When he calms down, he lets go and grabs your hand instead. Directing his gaze at the floor, he starts talking.

"It was so scary. So scary. You suddenly fell and i thought you were just playing around but then you didn't come up again and-"  
tears stream down his face again. You squeeze his hand.

You want to firmly tell him that he doesn't have to tell you this, but both your curiousity and Kurts expression tell you that you need to hear this.

"Kitty and I swam up to you and found you. First, you just looked like you were sleeping. Then, everything... everything became transparent. Your skin went... w-went almost see through and I didn't dare to teleport you away... so I swam you to shore and- and - a - "

You take his other hand as well and squeezes that too, and Jean walks up to him and places a hand on his shoulder.

Kurt sniffs.

"All your limbs were gone. Your body was almost as liquid as the sea itself. You didn't move and didn't breathe but still seemed alive... Every wave that hit you made your face flinch. Sometimes, when a wave touched you, a limb appeared out of the water. I didn't know what to do, I couldn't even find your hand to hold-"

He lets go of your hands to wipe his face, then grabs them back quickly.

"Luckily the professor could reach you. The sea returned all your limbs, though they were liquid and transparent, and we took you back to the plane. I'm sorry I couldn't wake you up..."

You kept all your tears from flowing, to let Kurt finish his story, but now you can't hold them.

"Don't say that. You saved my goddamn life. _You swam me to the goddamn shore._ You saved my life at least as much as the professor did."

He grabs your shoulders and hugs you. You feel your legs liquefying but you don't care.

"We kept you in a tub of seawater for a week and steadily drained it day by day, the professor guiding your mind through. You didn't wake up but you were alive. I stayed with you sometimes, but... b-but I felt guilty and d-didn't-"

"It's okay", you whisper, "You had done so much already."

"Kitty stayed with you every time she could. She told me about every progress you made or e-every time something went wrong..."

"But I made it in the end. I'm up now."

He kisses your cheeck in response.

"This was a terrible month," he says and then repeats: "I'm glad you didn't die."

"I wouldn't have made it without you."

**Author's Note:**

> yo pls let me know if there is something wrong with it, thanks


End file.
